


Santa's Flamingos

by CrazyBeCat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack with Plot, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Pre Relationship, Silly, Supergirl Secret Santa Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9020839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Alura’s first Christmas on Earth. Lucy is explaining the traditions to her because Kara can’t resist teasing the way Alex had her first years on Earth-telling Alura that Santa is real and has super speed for instance.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musetotheworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/gifts).



> Here is a little fun fic for the holidays! I hope you all enjoy!  
> My editing may have fallen a little short, so if you catch a mistake let me know!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

Lucy grinned as she opened her door. “Hey, Kara. Alura’s in the kitchen.”

“Great!” Kara smiled back before practically bouncing to the kitchen. “Hey mom! Has anyone told you about Santa and his flamingos?”

Lucy frowned as she slowly followed after Kara. Flamingos and Santa?

“What is this Santa, Kara?”

“Oh! It’s simply the best part about Christmas ever! Santa is this all powerful being who is kind and gentle to children! He and his wife Mrs. Claus spread the message of being good and kind, because at Christmas time he gives presents to the good children. On the night before Christmas he flies around the whole world and delivers the presents in secret. Christmas is in December, right before the new year begins, so the children have to be good the whole year to get presents.”

“How marvelous.” Alura clasped her hands together over the table and leaned closer. “And these, what were they called?”

“Flamingos. They’re birds, amazing birds, and they help Santa deliver the presents.”

Lucy couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She may not have gotten around to telling Alura all about Christmas yet, but it was only September. Alura had only been on Earth for six months. Learning English and working on not destroying things with superpowers was much more important than teaching about Christmas. Especially lies about Christmas. “Hold up, Kara.”

“They’re white and pink colored, because of the little shrimp they eat. This helps them blend in with the starry sky,” Kara kept talking, completely ignoring Lucy, as Alura listened with rapt attention. “They have special powers, called magic. It makes it possible for the flamingos to carry the carriage Santa rides in. It also helps them go really fast, like super speed, to make sure they can deliver all the gifts in one night.”

“Kara, wait.”

“So Santa rides in his carriage with the flamingos pulling it, with the presents in the back. And the flamingos fly up into the sky where Santa tells them to go so he can give out the presents-”

“Kara!” Lucy shouted, finally interrupting. “How about not telling lies. Seriously? Santa and Flamingos?” She shook her head. “Alura, babe. Santa is a traditionally believed tale-”

“He is not a tale! He is real, Lucy! I know! I’ve had races against him and his flock of flamingos! Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen and Rudolph!”

“He also doesn’t use flamingos. He uses Reindeer. They are distantly similar to horses. At least she used the actual names for the Reindeer. Santa isn’t really real. It’s a story to get children to behave.”

“I see. That’s a very kind way to get children to be good mannered. On Krypton there were monsters that would eat you if you were not well behaved,” Alura replied with a sharp look towards her daughter.

“Oh, come on Lucy!” Kara whined.

“Kara, Alura would have made a fool of herself trying to talk to people about Santa and his flamingos. Besides. It’s only September. There are more important things to learn about than Christmas right now.”

“Christmas is an integral part of American culture!” Kara pouted.

“Yea, sure, but then at least teach her about actual Christmas, not this nonsense about flamingos!”

“Lucy, it’s alright. It was very funny. You’ll just have to explain the real story of Santa later.” Alura smiled and reached a hand out to hold Kara’s. “Besides, Lucy already told me magic was not real.”

Kara stared wide eyed for a moment before scoffing. “Seriously? We have super powers, and you believe that there is no such thing as magic? Mom, magic definitely exists.”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lucy snuggled close to Alura as she opened the pages of the book she’d dug out from the depths of her attic. “This is a Christmas poem. I can explain as we go about the different things.” She couldn’t believe she was reading Christmas poems and stories in September. She was going to kill Kara. “‘Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house….”

As Alura held her close and asked wondrous questions about stockings, sugar-plum fairies, and bellies full of jelly her ire dampened. She was still frustrated, but it was a wonderful evening to sit curled up with Alura and share good stories she remembered about her childhood. Sometimes they seemed like a distant memory, times when her father and sister got along, and when Christmas was joyful rather than awkward.

She was still going to kill Kara though. It was September, damn it. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Hey mom!”

Lucy had a feeling of dread as she watched Kara skip across the DEO room with a bright smile on her face. “Kara, what are you doing?”

“So this is something special that Santa gives to children for Christmas! It’s called coal, and if you eat it, it tastes like chocolate!”

“Oh? That’s the sweet that Lucy likes isn’t it?”

“Yes! Coal is a special kind, it’s delicious!”

“Alura, don’t-” but she was too late. Alura had already taken the lump of coal and taken a bite.

Alura’s eyes widened as she began to cough, spitting the ashy moist clump out into her hands. “Kara!”

Kara giggled, smiled, and pressed a kiss to her mother’s cheek. “I have to go train with Alex now, bye!”

Lucy sighed. “Come on, let’s get something to help get that out of your mouth. Coal is what Santa actually gives to naughty children.”

Alura’s face scrunched up. “And they have to eat it?”

“No. Coal isn’t supposed to be eaten. It’s used to burn, a type of fuel.”

“Well, it’s rather disgusting.” Alura’s words slipped into Kryptonese as she spit and sputtered, trying to get the taste out of her mouth. Lucy winced as she recognized a few from what Alura had been slowly trying to teach her.

If Kara didn’t have superpowers, she’d be dead by now. It was still only September. Honestly.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lucy rubbed a hand across her forehead. “Kara. Seriously. It’s October first. If you want to prank your mom, at least do it about Halloween, and wait for Christmas pranks. I am not interested in listening to Christmas songs in October! And honestly, Bark the Hairy Beagles Scream?”

“Glory to the bones that gleam. Haven’t you heard, it’s a wonderful Christmas carol.”

“Oh really? Like Remmy the red assed monkey?”

“He had a problem-”

“With his hose, I know, Kara. Alura told me. And had me explain it.”

Kara gave her a cheeky grin.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Kara!”

“Lucy, what’s up?”

“Silent Knight, Deadly Knight?”

“Has no qualm, starts a fight.” She giggled. “Pretty good right?”

Lucy screamed.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lucy was doing the dishes after dinner with Kara, Alex, and Alura when she heard it. A quiet singing. “I saw Mommy killing Santa Claus, underneath the mistletoe last night. She thought he was a creep, who sneaked inside to peep-”

“Damn it, Kara!”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Lucy? If the song about the mother killing Santa Claus is fake, what about the song where Santa sees you when you’re sleeping, and knows when you’re awake?”

Lucy smacked her head into the counter as she mumbled, “That’s real.”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Lucy, my dear heart.”

“Hm?” She lifted her gaze from her book.

“Is there really a song about someone’s grandmother getting run over by a reindeer?”

Lucy bit her tongue so hard she tasted blood. “That one is real.”

“What about the one... flying through a winter blizzard storm? Is it to do with Santa?”

Lucy had to think for a moment before she figured it out. “No. It’s actually walking in a winter wonderland.” She sighed and rested her head against the back of the couch.

She was getting so sick of Kara’s games.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Please, knock it off with the Christmas songs! It’s nearly Halloween I’ve been trying to convince your mother to pass out candy and dress up, but instead I have to listen to Christmas songs in October!”

Kara waved before dashing off. “I’ve got to go Lucy! I’ll see you later!”

“Kara! Kara, I know you can hear me! Come back here!”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Kara!"

"What?"

"Have yourself a very scary Halloween!?"

"What, you told me to teach her about Halloween."

“Correctly, Kara! Do You Hear What I Hear, is not a Halloween song either!”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

November passed with less of a struggle because Kara was kept rather busy with rogue aliens and Project Cadmus. Alura was worried, and did what she could to help, but with her super powers still not in tip top working order, most of her work was done with technology and identifying alien species.

Lucy had an interesting run in with Lois. Her sister was having trouble accepting that Lucy’s views had really and completely changed from their father’s. She’d never been on the same level as he was, but she had never been as accepting as Lois. It hurt to hear her sister say ‘once an alien hater, always an alien hater,’ and she was forever grateful that Alura was there to comfort her.

Their relationship was odd, seeing as Alura was still relatively new to Earth, and she was still in her own form of mourning for her planet and husband. They hadn’t done anything besides curling up together and snuggling, but they’d discussed their growing affections, and how they might be interested in the future to try a relationship. She didn’t know when exactly that might be, but it made her heart grow warm, knowing it was a likely possibility.

Her frustrations over Kara’s tricks were practically non-existent as Thanksgiving passed. It was quite an interesting day to have Alex drunk off her ass and nearly outing herself to the motley crew that was there for dinner. When they first met, Lucy had had suspicions that Alex might be a part of the queer community, and the way Alex was acting definitely was something Lucy was familiar with from the early stages of her coming out.

Thanksgiving was over, and it was officially normal getting ready for Christmas time, so she’d been going shopping with Alura, and Alura hadn’t brought up any of Kara’s teasings, so the problems of September and October were fading away.

So when she was carrying a mug of tea out to give to Alura, she had not been expecting to hear Kara telling her about Christmas traditions. “Mom. When you go shopping for a Christmas tree, it is a rule to sniff every tree. Every single one.”

Oh no. But at least it wasn’t songs this time.

“Also. Any time you tell someone Merry Christmas, you have to say ‘Ho ho ho’ afterwards.”

Where on Earth did she come up with these ideas?

“If you see someone in a Santa hat, Mom, now this is important, if you see someone in a Santa hat you have to bow.”

“Seriously, Kara?” Lucy said with exasperation. “Bowing to Santa hats? Next you’re going to say you have to dance any time the Christmas lights get turned on!”

Kara’s eyes blew wide. “That’s a great idea!”

“Kara! No!” Lucy shouted.

Alura laughed, resting her hand against Kara’s thigh. “You almost had me.” She gave a big smile as she spoke in Kryptonese. Lucy could tell by the grin on Kara’s face growing just a little bit sad that it was probably a comment about Zor-El.

But soon after Kara shook it off. “Well, I had to try. I wanted to see you sniff every tree in the Christmas Farm.”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “I shouldn’t be surprised.”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was finally December. Really and truly December. Lucy had helped Alura get presents for everyone and they had a good time wrapping them all. Alex and Maggie were dating, and Lucy was so happy that things seemed to be going well, despite Maggie getting shot in the shoulder.

They were having a little gathering at Eliza’s home, in preparations for Christmas. It was a pretend early Christmas in case disaster struck as it was prone to do. No presents would be opened, but a delicious meal was definitely cooking in the kitchen. Lucy pressed a quick kiss to Alura’s cheek, before standing and heading to get a drink.

“Want anything?”

“A glass of water, for now.”

“Yea. Sure.”

Making her way into the kitchen, she smiled at Alex, who was leaning against the island. “Hey, haven’t been able to talk much recently. How’s everything going?”

Alex gave her a bright smile. “Amazing. Honestly, I just- I just feel so-” she gave a little shrug.

“Free?”

Alex thought for a moment. “Yea, a little.”

Lucy smiled before stepping to the fridge, only to pause at the sight of a dirty blender on the counter, and an empty carton of eggs beside it. “Hey, what’s the blended eggs?”

Alex looked in the direction she was pointing and shrugged. “No idea.”

Lucy narrowed her gaze. “Oh, yea you do. What’s going on?”

Before Alex could answer, Kara’s voice floated in from the living room, “Mom! This is called eggnog! It’s really popular around Christmas time!”

“Oh?”

Lucy’s eyes grew wide.

“You have eggnog? Why didn’t Alex tell me!” Maggie’s voice was heard next. “Alura, you have to try it-”

“No!” Lucy yelled before dashing out of the kitchen. “No, don’t! That’s not real eggnog! Kara, seriously!”

Alura’s paused their movement towards the mug. “It’s not?”

Maggie frowned, “Then what is it?”

Alex stepped up behind Lucy. “Blended eggs.”

“Wait. Like, you cracked eggs into a blender and blended them up?” Maggie asked.

Kara grinned. “Yup!”

“That’s disgusting!” Maggie scrunched up her face and gagged.

Alex laughed and Lucy turned to see a shit eating grin on her face. “I did it to Kara when she first got here.”

Suddenly it all clicked into place in Lucy’s mind. She snapped her arm up to point an angry finger at Alex. “You! You’re why she’s been playing Christmas pranks since September!”

Alex only laughed harder as she nodded.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was Christmas Eve and the family was all spending the night at Eliza’s. Some in the house, the rest out in a guesthouse that was a recent addition to the property. 

Lucy yawned as she finished in the bathroom. She didn’t mind the guest house. It was cozy, and was two stories, and had a decent amount of bedrooms. She was sharing one of the bottom bedrooms with Alura, and was quite happy with the arrangement.

She paused her trek back to the bedroom as she heard voices coming from the direction of the front door. Curious, she padded down the hall to just catch Kara giving her mother a big hug.

“I love you, Mom,” Kara said.

“I love you, Kara.” Alura tightened her hold for a moment before pulling away and pressing a kiss to Kara’s forehead. “Now, off to bed. I will see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight. Don’t forget. It’s tradition to wear that in the morning.” Kara pointed to something Lucy couldn’t see before leaving, closing the door behind her.

Lucy shook her head. “What’s the tradition this time? And doesn’t she realize you know this is probably a joke?”

Alura laughed lightly as she turned to face Lucy, holding up a fake beard and a Santa hat. “To wear a Santa hat and beard on Christmas morning.”

“Yea, maybe in some families that might be tradition. But not in the Danvers' household.” Lucy rolled her eyes.

“Lucy, I may be new to Christmas, and this culture, but I am not new to my daughter,” Alura said gently as she moved away from the front door. “I may not have known exactly what was going on, but my daughter has always been playful and mischievous. I didn’t get to watch her grow from a child to an adult, but I was there for all the years before that, don’t forget. In some ways, she is still that young girl. She lost her whole world, and had so much put on her shoulders. So if she wants to play little games and tricks, I won’t be the one to stop her.” She settled the Santa hat atop her head. “Besides. I do not think it looks that bad.”

Lucy blinked back the tickle of tears. She hadn’t thought about that, she’d been rather caught up in how frustrating it was, always having to correct what Kara was saying. She swallowed and cleared her throat. “Yea. It looks nice. Just, don’t wear the beard. I don’t think that plastic nonsense would look good on anyone.”

Laughing, Alura nodded. “I think you are right. It is very ugly.”

There was a moment of silence before Lucy stepped a little closer, and spoke, “Look, Alura, I’m sor-”

“Lucy. I didn’t tell you to make you feel guilty. I know it was very hard for you. You have been a great teacher and helper. Offering space in your home and your life to help me. The DEO, and Kara have been very wonderful, but you definitely have been the greatest friend since I arrived. Thank you for being kind and helping me learn about this new world.”

“Yea?” Lucy smiled. “You’re welcome.”

“I think we should follow my instructions to Kara, and head to bed.” Alura placed the fake beard down on the coffee table before pointing down the hall. “After you.”

Lucy shook her head, “Oh, I’m going to grab a glass of water first. Go ahead, I’ll be right there.”

“Alright.” Alura hesitated before quickly giving Lucy a short peck on the lips. “See you in a moment.” She nodded and began to make her way towards the bedroom when Lucy called to stop her.

She pointed to Alura’s head. “I like the hat.”

Alura smiled and chuckled.

“You really should wear it tomorrow. Without the beard, of course, like I said. But I’m sure it would put a smile on Kara’s face.”

“I think that’s a lovely idea.”

“Great. Go get ready for bed, I’ll be right there.”

When Alura turned back and continued down the hall, Lucy turned to the kitchen and pressed her fingertips to her lips. She could still feel the feathery light touch of the kiss that Alura had left there.

Grinning, she moved to grab a glass of water. Christmas certainly was the most wonderful time of the year, even with a silly alien playing games on her alien mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Ashton09,  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> I had such a blast writing for this prompt!  
> May your holidays be merry and bright!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
